


We're Okay

by Mademoiselle



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mademoiselle/pseuds/Mademoiselle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Beth (and Carl) escaped the prison together. They blamed each other for stuff, but they mostly blamed themselves for things. But they're okay. {Written for tumblr's Brick Day. Yay.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Okay

They didn't speak to each other when they met in the chaos of the prison above an empty, bloody baby carrier. Whatever tenuous connection Rick and Beth had managed to build in almost a year was broken when they lost Hershel, Maggie, Glenn, and Judith in the hellfire pit they’d once thought of as home. They blamed each other, but they mostly blamed themselves. 

Rick had stared at her, his eyes wild and unfocused, for a minute before grabbing her and Carl.

~

Beth walked ahead of them, she felt frozen in a nightmare she'd never wake up from. She didn't cry, because, from five feet away, Rick’s rage and guilt kept her warm and content and moving.

Rick watched her walk with her head down, her arms folded around her stomach. He knew he should tell her to be more alert, but he didn't bother. He could see their path was clear.

~

Beth watched silently as Carl unleashed anger and humiliation upon Rick. She watched Rick stumble and fall into bed. He had a fever and slept for an entire day. 

She ran her hand over his face, running her fingers through his hair. His face was flushed, but his fever was going down. 

Beth's wide blue eyes were the first thing Rick saw when he awoke. He felt her hand in his, and he tightened his own hold.

Minutes later she watched in silent horror as Carl aimed a gun at his father. She wondered if he would kill her after. Then Beth watched with a vague sense of anger and envy as father and son held each other.

When Carl left to grab supplies from outside, Rick stood silently in the center of the room. His back was to her. He was shaking, and her daze broke then. She ran up to him and held him tight. She wanted to apologize, but instead she sobbed into his back.

Rick held her hands and pulled her arms tight against him. 

"It's okay. We're okay," he whispered.

 

[the end]


End file.
